


An Autobot Family Reunion

by QueenAkadeannaHawk



Category: Star Trek: Maquis, Star Trek: Romulans, Star Trek: Voyager, Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAkadeannaHawk/pseuds/QueenAkadeannaHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set during Transformers 4 Age Of Extinction when Optimus is trying to get the Dinobots to fight for him; things don't go as the young Prime expected as a female Prime who he long thought was dead shows up and gets the Dinobots to listen to her right away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Tranformers and I'm making no money off this; I own Flowerdancer Prime, I own King Moonstar Prime, I own King Stinger, I own King Yellow Jacket, I own King Skybomb, I own King Starlight; I own Akadeanna, I own Maverick (human form of Moonstar); I own Varin (Human form of Optimus though I don't own Optimus Prime); I own Jaylon, I own Kelton, I own Denzel, I own Quentin, I own Servat (Human form of Skywarp, but I don't own Skywarp), I own Travant (Human form of Thundercracker, but I don't own Thundercracker); I own Blackwing, I own Lightwind, I own Moonwind

Flowerdancer sat on a Maquis Ship bound for Earth, it had been many centuries since she was home; but it was time that she returned to her home planet even if not again Cairo Egypt where she grew up Earth was forever her home. She glances at a sleeping figure near her and smiles Skyfire her Bondmate was the reason she was still alive that day.

 

She put a sword with a wolf-head on the handle back at her side then she picks up another one which had very old patterns and designs this was the Leadership Sword of the Knights Of Cybertron. She picks up her special polish that she got directly from Vos and starts polishing her Leadership Sword of the Knights Of Cybertron; she already made sure it was nice and sharp before they left Cybertron. Crimson red optics were set firm as she polished the sword.

 

Bicolored wings flick lightly as Flowerdancer polishes the last of the swords she always bore; her twin Samurai Swords, her Shadow Saber, and now her Knight Of Cybertron Leadership Sword. She finishes polishing her sword and places it back on her side, but then she felt the familiar bump of a Starship landing and she stands u stretching before going over to Skyfire and gives him a gentle shake and says, “Time to wake up love.”

 

Skyfire jolted out of his recharge at Flowerdancer shaking him and he groans and asks, “What is it Flowerdancer? What's wrong my love?” Flowerdancer smiles gently and says, “Nothing's wrong love we just arrived home on Earth.” Skyfire blinks and he sits up at flowerdancer's words and he asks, “Are you sure?” Flowerdancer helps her mate to his pedes and says, “It might have been since I was 42 that I was here on Earth, but it still feels the same.”

 

Skyfire lets his mate help him to his pedes and says, “I'm glad to be back on Earth too.” Flowerdancer leads Skyfire out of the Ship and the two Seekers turn and watch the Maquis Flagship take back to the skies and leave; but then Skyfire caught sight of a Ship hovering and points at it and asks, “Flowerdancer what's that Ship? I've never seen anything like it, but the symbols are Cybertronian I know that for a fact.”

 

Crimson red optics turn towards where Skyfire was pointing and she growls feeling the Ship dark and evil now and she says, “That was the Ship of the Knight Of Cybertron, but something's majorly wrong it feels dark and evil now a Decepticon or someone as evil as them must'v taken control over it; it feels wrong very wrong.”

 

Skyfire frowns and he asks, “What can we do?” Flowerdancer turns her crimson red optics towards Skyfire and says, “Find the Autobots! Find our family! I'm going to find Grimlock and the Dinobots we need their help!” Skyfire kisses Flowerdancer lightly and says, “i will you just be safe my love.” Flowerdancer kisses Skyfire back and says, “I will I promise my love you just be safe as well.”

 

Skyfire nods and the two Seekers launch into the air and shift to their jet forms, Skyfire takes off in one direction while Flowerdancer heads in another, the female Seeker knew that Grimlock and the Dinobots were on Earth again and she could feel it, she just needed to find them; they were her family too and she knew that she needed them again especially Grimlock to help fight whoever turned the Knight's Ship against those like her who were good.

 

Finally after 10 minutes of flying Flowerdancer picked up a familiar growl and she turns towards where she heard it and soon she found the Dinobots, but they weren't alone there was a Polychromatic Prime there as well and it was obvious he was a Knight as he bore one of the Swords in his servos as well, but Flowerdancer didn't recognize the Prime.  


She lowers her bicolored form and transforms into her bipedal form and lands near them and she watches as Grimlock and the Polychromatic Prime fought, but after 5 minutes watching them she couldn't wait any longer and she barks, “Grimlock! Dinobots stand down!” Grimlock snorts at Optimus who was trying to get them to listen to him before he moves towards the female Seeker and the other Dinobots join him near her and Grimlock nuzzles Flowerdancer and he says, “Flowerdancer you're alive!”

 

Flowerdancer strokes Grimlock's helm gently and she says, “Yes thanks to Skyfire I'm still alive, I was supposed to meet him that night I was nearly killed and he saw me getting attacked and saved my life an offlined the rogue; he took me and fled to Cybertron where I regained consciousness 3 days after the attack in Vos Medical Room 3; we returned on the Maquis Ship that landed they were dropping us off. Debrief me please.”

 

Grimlock rumbles at Flowerdancer's words glad that Skyfire had saved her life, surprised a little that the Maquis Ship that had landed was dropping her and Skyfire off, but he nods at her words to debrief her and he says, “Lockdown took over control of the Knights Of Cybertron's Ship; he's been capturing warriors like us,” he pauses and nods at Optimus and says, “That Knight was the last one who Lockdown caught and he freed us; he wanted our help to fight against Lockdown, but he's not you. Where is Skyfire then?”

 

Flowerdancer growls hearing Grimlock's words about what Lockdown had done and she says, “That's not good; I don't recognize that Polychromatic Prime, I'm glad though he freed you and the others; that's true he's not me. Skyfire went to find our Autobot families to help with the fight,” she pauses and offers her servo to Grimlock and asks, “Will you and the Dinobots fight with me as you have don in the past? To bring down Lockdown?”

 

Grimlock transforms to his bipedal form and he takes Flowerdancer's offered servo and says, “I promised you that we would always protect you and help you; and that forever stands we will fight again at your side.” Flowerdancer smiles at Grimlocks' words and she says, “Listen to that Polychromatic Prime I don't know still who he is, but I feel he can be trusted.”

 

Grimlock rumbles at her words before transforming back to his T-Rex form and he lowers himself and he says, “We ride together!” Flowerdancer climbs up on Grimlock's back drawing her Knights Of Cybertron Leadership Sword once she was settled and she says, “Lets ride!” Slug moves closer to Optimus and nudges him before lowering his form and says, “Up you go young Prime, you fight with us.”

 

Optimus stared watching a female Seeker converse with Grimlock started that the Dinobots listened to her, he watches her climb onto Grimlock's back, but he was more startled when Slug nudged him, but he climbs up onto the Triceratops' back and settles onto the Mech's back and the Dinobots take off at full speed, Flowerdancer glances over at the young Prime and she says, “Shift you weight back just slightly young one it makes the ride much smoother.”

 

Midnight blue optics turn towards Flowerdancer as she spoke again, but at her suggestion he shifts his weight back just slightly and she was right the ride was much smoother and he says, “Thanks.” Flowerdancer pats Grimlock's neck and says, “I've ridden the Dinobots from the time I was big enough it was Grimlock who told e this makes it a more comfortable ride.”

 

Optimus smiles at the female Seeker's words, but instead of speaking he turns and heads off in another direction for the fight, Flowerdancer shrugs and heads right into the heart of the battle, crimson red optics looking for Lockdown keeping a strong seat on Grimlock as they fought against Decepticon's, the pair fighting together as strong as they hadn't been apart for so many centuries, but then Flowerdancer spotted their target and she turns Grimlock towards him and says, “There he is our target!”

 

Grimlock roars and heads towards Lockdown attacking any Decepticon that got in their way of heading for their target of Lockdown; once they were in range Flowerdancer starts attacking Lockdown Frostlock's Sword in her servos and his Matrix in her Spark Chamber making her one strong fighter. Lockdown growls as a female Seeker joins the battle and when she goes after him and he says, “I didn't know that Frostlock's Matrix and Sword had found a bot!”

 

Flowerdancer growls at him and she says, “I am the only one ever to bear Frostlock's Matrix and I have bore his Sword since I was 3 Human months old after I left the Sword with my younger self, I am stronger than you remember Lockdown!” Lockdown was startled Flowerdancer Prime that was the Seeker that was fighting on Grimlock's back; the Seeker he thought was long dead was alive, but that was his last thought before Flowerdancer decapitated him and she says, “I Curse You To The Pit Forever.”

 

Flowerdancer says, “Let's go help the others!” Grimlock roars and turns and heads back into the heart of the battle attacking the Decepticons left and right. Until finally Galvatron calls retreat and the Autobots gather in the central area where Flowerdancer was with Grimlock when Galvatron called retreat; Flowerdancer dismounts from Grimlock's back and the rest gather around and once Optimus dismounted the Dinobots shift to their bipedal forms; and Flowerdancer smiles and says, “Lockdown is no longer a threat I offlined him and cursed him to the Pit forever,” she pauses and turns her attention to Grimlock and says, “Just like old times old friend.”

 

The Dinobots cheer at her words then Grimlock pats Flowerdancer's wings very lightly and says, “Yes just like old times.” Skyfire lands near Flowerdancer and the two Seekers hug and Skyfire asks, “Are you all right my love?” Flowerdancer smiles and says, “Yes I'm fine love are you? About 10 minutes of looking for Grimlock I found him and the Dinobots; any luck finding our family?”

 

Skyfire says, “I'm fine as well. Sadly no I had no luck finding our families.” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “We will find them love one day.” Optimus approaches the pair of Seekers after they talked and he says, “I wanted to thank you two or your help against Lockdown and the Decepticons.” Flowerdancer turns to the Polychormatic Prime when he spoke and she says, “No problem young Prime, we just returned home to Earth we were onboard that Ship tat landed.”

 

Optimus smiles and he asks, “Who are you two looking for your families you speak of?” Flowerdancer sits down close to Grimlock and she says, “Autobot Teams we haven't seen in centuries; I don't know any news about them as we have been gone from Earth since The Beginning Of Time.” Optimus shrugs and says, “I don't know of any other teams here on Earth, but if you like you two can stay with my tea until you find them or at least what happened to them. Though why do you have crimson red optics?”

 

Flowerdancer smiles and says, “I would like that very much. Oh that's a long story for another time, we need to rest the battle was intense.” Optimus nods and says, “Of course,” he pauses and looks at a young yellow bot and says, “Bumblebee why don't you escort our guests to the Ship.” Bumblebee smiles and says, “Sure boss,” he pauses and turns looking at the two Seekers and he says, “This way I'll take you to our base and where you two can rest.”

 

Flowerdancer stands back up and she and Skyfire move to follow the small scout and follow him toward the large Autobot base and then into the largest room of the Ship; Bumblebee cliks and says, “This is our largest room we have that is compatible for Seekers like you; don't worry if either of you have Class 10 Hyper-Sensitive Wings the Seeker who lived in this room a long time ago that I never met these were her quarters and she had Class 10 Hyper-Sensitive Wings.”

 

Flowerdancer smiles and says, “Thanks Bumblebee; I'm glad this room is designed for a Seeker with Class 10 Hyper-Sensitive Wings as that's what my wings are, Skyfire my mate has normal class wings. Does this room have Liquid Energon Replacement in their dispensers? Bumblebee clicks and says, “No problem, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name; yes all our rooms have Liquid Energon Replacement in their dispensers no regular Energon, but if you need regular Energon though it can be converted.”

 

Flowerdancer smiles and says, “My name is Flowerdancer Prime, you can call me Flowerdancer though everyone else does, well except the Decepticons I'm just Prime to them. Oh that's wonderful that all the dispensers only have Liquid Energon Replacement it's all Skyfire and I drink.” Bumblebee chirps confused and he asks, “Flowerdancer Prime? That's not possible boss-bot told me that she died 3 days before I joined our team.” Flowerdancer glances at him and says, “Oh no every Autobot and Decepticon did indeed think I was killed when I was 42 years old, however thanks to Skyfire I survived the attacked I woke up in Vos Medical Room 3; 3 days after the attack. That young Prime seems nice though.”

 

Bumblebee was shocked hearing her words that she was indeed Flowerdancer Prime and he says, “I'm glad to know you are alive, please tell me though who are the Autobot families you are looking for? Maybe I can help you find them.” Flowerdancer sits down in one of the chairs and Skyfire takes to another before Bumblebee takes another seat; Flowerdancer sighs softly and she says, “I'm looking for Optimus Prime and the Ark Autobots as well as Stardancer Prime, Stargazer Prime and the Moon Wind Autobots.”

 

Bumblebee chirps at her words she was looking for their team as well as Optimus' older brothers and their team and he says, “Well you found at least the Ark Autobots Flowerdancer; that's the team that gathered around you after the battle.” Flowerdancer stares at Bumblebee and says, “So this is the Ark Autobots? It's been far too long I didn't know their current disguises what about that Polychromatic Prime? The one who you called boss?”

 

Bumblebee nods and says, “Yes we are the Ark Autobots; well yeah it would have been a long time that is true; you can call me Bee if you want everyone calls me that for short; I guess you never saw Optimus in his new look for this time; that Prime is Optimus.” Flowerdancer stares so that young Prime was her best friend Optimus her Guardian she says, “That's right I haven't seen his new look Primus he sure is handsome now; well he always was, but his new look is stunning. Wait that means this room is my room from The Beginning Of Time then.”

 

Bumblebee chirps and says, “You should tell Optimus the truth on who you are then Flowerdancer. Yeah learning who you are this would indeed be your room then; I'd be happy to show you to Optimus' Office or Room if he's not in his Office if you'd like.” Flowerdancer smiles and says, “You are right I should tell him now that you helped me know; I would like it if you would show me to his Office and Room.”

 

 

Bumblebee stands up and watches Flowerdancer stand up as well, Flowerdancer glances at Skyfire and says, “Stay here love and get some recharge I will return when things are done.” Skyfire stands up and kisses Flowerdancer and says, “I will love you be safe though I don't need to really say that here since they are our friends and family.”

 

Flowerdancer kisses Skyfire back and says, “I will be safe Skyfire even though here I am safe as they are our family and friends.” She turns and follows Bumblebee out of her room and down the corridors towards Optimus' Office first; at the door Bumblebee says, “This is his Office, I don't know if it's the one you are familiar with.”

 

Flowerdancer smiles and says, “It's location has changed since my days on this Ship, but that's all right Bumblebee I will learn my way around this Ship too.” Bumblebee touches the chime button and the 2 wait for 5 minutes and Bumblebee frowns and says, “I guess he must be in his room then.” Flowerdancer nods and says, “Then lead the way little one.”

 

Bumblebee leads Flowerdancer deeper into the Ship to a room and he touches the chime and a voice says, “Come in.” Bumblebee looks at Flowerdancer and says,” Stay here I will tell Optimus you are here to talk to him, but not why you want to talk to him that is your job not mine.” Flowerdancer smiles and says “OF course Bee I appreciate that you won't do that.” Bumblebee chirps and he heads into the room and 5 minutes later he steps back out and says, “Optimus will see you Flowerdancer.”

 

Flowerdancer smiles and says, “Thanks for everything Bumblebee I look forward to getting to know you better.” She turns and steps into Optimus' room and smiles seeing the Polychromatic Prime sitting there relaxing on one of his chairs. Optimus says, “Please have a seat Flowerdancer.” Flowerdancer looks at the furniture and asks, “Do you still have seating that is safe for Class 10 Hyper-Sensitive Wings?” Optimus nods and says, “Yes I still do this is the same furniture from my old room.” Flowerdancer nods and sits down in a chair near Optimus relaxing as well.


	2. Reunion

Optimus stares at the bicolored female Seeker his Spark clenching as she looked so much like his Flowerdancer, but she was long dead after a rogue God killed her when she was 42 years old; he asks, “What do you wish to talk to me about Flowerdancer? Have you found your Autobot families that you were looking for?”

 

Flowerdancer nods and says, “Yeah that's why I wanted to talk to you, it's thanks to Bumblebee that I found at least one of my two families, he doesn't know about the other team.” Optimus was pleased she had found at least one of her Autobot families thanks to his young scout and he asks, “Does that mean you are leaving us soon to join them?”

 

Flowerdancer stands up and walks over to the main large window in Optimus' room and looks out over where they were and she says, “No I don't have to leave the Ship; you see Optimus Prime this team is my family at least my Ark Autobots Family.” Optimus watches the female Seeker's grace as she moves, but then he was startled that his team was one of her missing families and he asks, “Are you sure we are one of your two missing Autobot Families?”

 

Flowerdancer nods and says, “Yes I am positive Optimus; my name is Flowerdancer Prime I am the Co-Leader of the Ark Autobot Team and the Moon Wind Autobot Team; I am alive still thanks to the love of my life my Bondmate the Seeker you saw me interact with after the battle Skyfire; he saved my life the night I was attacked and I woke up 3 days after the attack on Cybertron in Vos Medical Room 3.”

 

Optimus stares that's why she looked so much like Flowerdancer she was indeed his Seeker his Human and he asks, “Then where have you been all this time?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “Skyfire and I have lived on Cybertron for a long time and then we moved to the Maquis Primary Homeworld where we lived and worked with Chakotay, I went to Maquis Academy graduated top of my class in both Command and Medical I now hold the rank of Fleet Admiral in my Human form.”

 

Optimus stares listening to her speak so she had been on Cybertron for a long time then joined her brother with the Maquis, he was proud she graduated top of her class in Command and Medical and held the rank of Fleet Admiral now in her Human form. He says, “I'm proud of you Flowerdancer then; you are a very strong woman; now I understand why Grimlock and the Dinobots listened to you Grimlock promised to protect you from the time you were just a baby 3 months old if I remember that right.”

 

Flowerdancer smiles and says, “Thank you Optimus; yes that is why Grimlock and the Dinobots listened to me as Grimlock promised to protect me from the time I was 3 months old. That's hwy he listened to me; he knew right away who I was and so did the rest of the Dinobots even though it has been many centuries since we last saw each other it was the morning of the day I was attacked Grimlock took me on a ride through Cairo escorted by the rest of the Dinobots.”

 

Optimus smiles at her words it did make sense now why Grimlock had seemed so obedient towards the female Seeker when she entered their situation; he was pleased that the Dinobots did indeed recognize her right away, but he was shocked and he says, “No problem Flowerdancer oh the ride with Grimlock and the Dinobots that's why you were not there in the morning when I came to check on you as I always do in the morning; I was worried until I saw you safe at breakfast.”

 

Flowerdancer nods and says, “The truth is Optimus every morning after I took this form Grimlock and the Dinobots took me riding every day before breakfast, just that day the ride started earlier than it normally did and lasted longer than it normally did as well, but it didn't bother me I had a fun time with them; Strafe and I though in the afternoons enjoyed a game of chase over the Nile; Strafe taught me a lot of my aerial fighting techniques that I used back then and I still use today.”  
  


Optimus was startled every morning Grimlock and the Dinobots took her for a ride; just the day of the attack the ride started earlier than normal and it lasted longer than normal as well, he asks, “Who is the other team you are still looking for of the Autobots Flowerdancer?” Flowerdancer finally turns around to face Optimus and she says, “Your older brothers and their team Optimus you should've figured that I was looking for them as well once you knew it was you and your team I was looking for.”

 

Optimus frowns as she was looking for his older brothers and their Autobot Team and he sighs ad says, “I will be honest with you Flowerdancer I haven't seen them since the Fairy Princes 4th cycle when the Princes woke up evil, both our teams fled, but I don't now at all where they went to, they never returned to Earth we returned during the 5th Fairy Prince Cycle.”  
  


Flowerdancer frowns at his words that Stardancer, Stargazer, and the Moon Wind Autobots were missing and she says, “That's not good Optimus do you have any clue where they might have gone to? Or should I contact all my contacts in different races looking for them?” Optimus sighs and says, “I am not at all sure where they went, but I do have a picture of the Ship they boarded, but I've never seen one like it before, but I've seen many come an go since we returned to Earth.”

 

Flowerdancer sighs at his words that he didn't know where the Moon Wind Team went to, but she was pleased he had a picture of the Ship they departed with and she moves closer to Optimus again and holds out her servo and asks, “May I see the picture then? After joining the Maquis I've become very aware of many different Ships, but if I don't know what the Ship I I can ask my contacts to find out what Race the Ship belongs to hoping to track them down and bring them home.”

 

Optimus reaches into his side compartment and pulls out a picture of a large green bird like Ship and hands it to Flowerdancer and says, “That's the Ship that took my brothers and their team away from Earth; I didn't understand one word of what they spoke, but I do remember each member had pointed ears and raised eyebrows, but I don't think they were Vulcan's as that Ship didn't look anything like any Vulcan Ship I've ever seen. We retreated to where my youngest brother Thrust lives with his Human the planet Pern.”

 

Flowerdancer accepts the picture, but doesn't look at first listening to Optimus speak so that narrowed it down to the Romulans if they had pointed ears and raised eyebrows, but the Ship didn't look like a Vulcan Ship, she smiles hearing that the Ark Team had retreated to Pern when the Fairy Princes had woken up evil and she says, “I'm glad to know you and your Team were safe during that time,” she pauses and this time looks at the photo it was the Romulan Flagship of the Fairy Princes 4th cycle just as she expected a Romulan Ship, she then says, “Romulans; this Ship is the Romulan Flagship during the Fairy Princes 4th cycle; I recognize it anywhere.”

 

Optimus smiles listening to Flowerdancer's words he was glad that she was still alive after all this time, but he was startled that it was a Romulan Ship and says, “No wonder I didn't recognize the Ship I am just starting to get familiar with the Romulans; I'm glad that you at last know what the Ship was. Do you have any contacts in the Romulan Star Empire, or at least that's what I think they call their Empire.”

 

 

Flowerdancer smiles at Optimus' words and says, “Well I'll help you learn more about the Romulans Optimus they are a very unique race. Actually I kind of figured it was a Romulan Ship before I even looked at the picture because you said they had pointed ears and raised eyebrows, but they weren't Vulcan's; Romulans are the only other race with pointed ears and raised eyebrows that I now of. Actually I have family in the Romulan Star Empre and yes you are correct it is the Romulan Star Empire.”

 

Optimus was pleased Flowerdancer was willing to teach him more about the Romulans, but he was startled hearing that she figured from his description and noting it wasn't Vulcan's that they were Romulans, he was pleased he was right on what their Empire was called he says, “I would appreciate you taching e more about the Romulans than I already know, I'm surprised you figured it was Romulans without even looking at the photo by my words, and I'm glad that I was right calling them the Romulan Star Empire. You have family there? Oh yes you said your Grandparents on both sides were Romulans; I hope they can give us some help finding my brothers and their team.”

 

Flowerdancer moves away from Optimus after handing him back the picture and touches a few buttons before answering him, “I've had to learn a lot when I was at the Maquis Academy including memorizing many different races, it helps that I do speak many languages so I really didn't have to study any of the languages. Yeah my Grandparents on both sides were Romulans; I actually have a Grandson in the Romulan Star Empire; I'm contacting him actually hoping he can help us track donw you brothers; my Grandson commands the Romulan Flagship.”

 

Optimus watches Flowerdancer realizing she was making a call before she spoke again and he says, “I'm not surprised you have a lot to learn while at the Maquis Academy; yes being fluent in many languages definitely helps. I remembered you telling e that when I questioned about your pointed eras in your Human form. Oh I didn't know you have a Grandson, I hope he can tell us anything or at least put us in touch with someone who can answer our questions.”

 

Flowerdancer raises her servo indicating she wasn't going to answer him yet and not to speak as a beep was heard from a spot on her right wrist and she touches it and a Romulan Captain appears in a 3D form and he says, “Captain Tomalok Hawk here go ahead Flowerdancer.” Flowerdancer smiles at Tomalok and says, “I'm sorry if I'm bothering you Tomalok, but this is important I'm trying to track down a group and the last time they were seen they were boarding the Romulan Flagship of the Fairy Princes 4th cycle.”

 

Tomalok smiles and says, “You're not interrupting anything important I was just reading some reports. I will do my best to help you find them; Captain Marant's Ship I remember reading about it. What can you tell me about who you are searching for? If I don't know anything about them I'll put you in contact with Resant who was the Ship's First Officer maybe he can help you track down your friends or at least some remaining relatives.”

 

Flowerdancer smiles and says, “I'm glad I'm not interrupting anything important that you were just reading some reports; Marant I remember reading about him when I was at the Maquis Academy and about Resant. You remember I was telling you about my Autobot families and how I hoped one day to be reunited with them?” Tomalok smiles glad his Grandmother had read on Marant and Resant, but he nods about her Autobot families and he says “I'm glad you learned about Marant and Resant; yes I remember you talking about your Autobot familie and hoping one day to reunite with them. What does this have to do with who you are looking for?”

 

Flowerdancer sighs and says, “I found Optimus Prime and the Ark Autobots however Optimus just informed me that Stardancer and Stargazer took the Moon Wind Autobot Team onboard Marant's Ship during the Fairy Prince's 4th cycle and that was the last time he has seen them; I only know it was Marant's Ship as I recognize it from the pictures from my history classes.”

 

Tomalok frowns and says, “Sadly I don't know where they went from his Ship, but you are in luck Resant is onbaord my Ship give me a few and I'll send for him maybe he can give you some help finding them.” Flowerdancer sighs as Tomalok didn't know what happened to the Moon Wind Team from Marant's Ship, but she was pleased that Resant was onboard Tomalok's Ship and and she says, “Please send for him Tomalok so I can ask him; I want you to stay and listen while I talk to him so you can know as I do what happened to them.-”

 

Tomalok touches a few buttons before saying, “I have sent for him he should be here shortly; of course I will stay and listen so I can know what happened after Marant's Ship; if you want I can provide transport to you and anyone else to reunite with them and help with bringing the home to Earth.” Flowerdancer smiles and says, “I appreciate that Tomalok that you've sent for him; I'm glad you will stay and listen so you know as well; I'm glad you will provide transport to me and anyone else to reunite with them and help with bringing them back home to Earth.”

 

 

At her words Tomalok turns and says” Come in. “At his words an older Admiral steps into the room where Tomalok was and the man says, “You wished to seak to me Tomalok?” Tomalok points at the screen and he says, “Actually my Grandmother Akadeanna in her Seeker form is the one who wishes to speak to you about somehting that happened 6 Fairy Cycles ago during the Fairy Prince's 4th cycle.” Resant turns seeing that Tomalok was on a 3D video cal with a large Seeker and he smiles realizing that this was Flowerdancer and he steps into the pick up and he asks, “What can I do fro you Flowerdancer?”

 

Flowerdancer smiles and says, “I am sorry if Tomalok sending for you interrupted anything important, but to me and my Autobot family this is very important; I figure that Marant has died that's why I need to speak to you about this.” Resant smiles and says, “I wasn't doing anything important just reminicing about the past. Yes he died 3 days ago that is why you have to speak to me about this as well as the fact I am now the last living member of Marant's crew.”

 

Flowerdancer was glad that Resant wasn't doing anything important when Tomalok called for him, she flinches hearing that Marant died 3 days prior and that Resant was now he last living member of Marant's crew and she says, “I'm sorry for your loss of Marant, I never had the chance to know him beyond what I learned during my time at the Maqis Academy; I know this was a long time ago; but do you remember transporting a group of Autobots from Earth during the Fairy Prince's 4th cycle?”

 

Resant sighs and says, “It was his time to go; but thank you for your words. If you wish I can tell you more about him from a personal aspect at a different time; I plan to visit Earth in a week and I'd love to talk to you then in person. Oh I remember that day and that team; their Leaders were so kind treated everyone like equals no matter their rank. Why do you ask about them after all this time? You are the first to ever ask about them.”

 

Flowerdancer nods at his words that it was Marant's time to go when he died, she smiles that he was willing to tell her more about Marant from a personal aspect if she wished, but she was glad that he remembered the Moon Wind Team, not surprised no one had asked about them before now and she says, “No problem Resant; I would be honored if you would take the time to tell me about Marant from a personal perspective; I would be happy to meet with you when you come to Earth; I'm not surprised that no one has asked about that team before now; it's just I am asking because they never returned to Earth I'm trying to track them down find out where they are and hopefully bring them home. Where did they go from your Ship?”

 

Resant smiles glad Flowerdancer would be honored to meet with him when he came to Earth, he was a little surprised that she wasn't surprised no on had asked about the Autobot Team who was transported by the Ship he served on as First Officer, but he was majorly surprised that the group never returned home that she was trying to track them down and hopefully bring them back home and he says, “Actually Flowerdancer they took our Ship all the way to Romulus, last I heard from them they were settling with the Romulan Autobots; I thought by now they had returned to Earth.”

 

Flowerdancer was shocked hearing that the Moon Wind Team took the Ship all the way to Romulus and the Team was going to settle with the Romulan Autobots and she looks over at Tomalok and asks, “How fast can your Ship get to Earth Tomalok? I want to get to Romulus as fast as I can to find out more; the Romulan Autobots are the next key to learning what happened to the Moon Wind Autobots.” Tomalok sends a message to the bridge and he says, “We are 5 minutes from Earth; we will be there soon; how many will be coming?” Before Flowerdancer could answer Optimus steps into the pick up on Flowerdancer's end and he says, “Counting Flowerdancer there will be 2 coming; if possible make sure there are at least 2 adapters for Cybertronians as I heard Romulus is very cold.”

 

Tomalok looks at the large Mech who spoke and he says, “That's fine; only one adapter will be needed; Flowerdancer was modified by Romulan Autobot Medics so the cold won't affect her and it's permanent. Might I ask you young one what's your interest in the Autobot Team in question?” Optimus says, “My name is Optimus Prime; however I prefer Optimus; my interest in that Team is the fact that the twin fliers who are the Leaders of that team are my older brothers.”

 

Tomalok smiles this was Optimus Prime that Flowerdancer had talked about and he says, “I'm glad to meet you Optimus Flowerdancer has spoken of you may times to me; I understand your reason and concern then for the Autobot Team we are trying to locate for you.” He stops and looks at Flowerdancer and says, “Take Optimus' arm and activate your tracking signal we are in orbit of Earth now.” Optimus quickly left a note for his men and for Skyfire and Flowerdancer then takes Optimus' arm and activates her tracking signal and she says, “It's activated Tomalok and I'm holding Optimus' arm we are ready when you are.”

 

Tomalok says, “We will meet you in the resting bay; it will be set to normal temperatures since Optimus doesn't have the adapter yet. Tomalok out.” Flowerdancer smiles and says, “We will see you there Tomalok Flowerdancer out.” The call ended and seconds later large blue sparkles envelop the two Primes and Optimus' room disappears.

**Author's Note:**

> Many bots who were killed during the movies leading upto Age Of Extinction and killed in Age Of Extinction were never killed like Ironhide is still alive and so is Ratchet


End file.
